Gas turbine engines often require the washing of the turbine components by introducing washing fluid through the gas generator case. Typically this is accomplished through a specialized port or an ignitor port which gives access through the case and into the combustion liner. A wash tube is then inserted in the specialized port to inject washing fluid under pressure into the gas generator case. If the specialized port is accidentally left open after a washing operation this could result in a flame torching into the nacelle from the gas generator.